Can't Hear Anymore
by Rina Aria
Summary: Andai aku bisa memutar waktu kembali, aku ingin kembali ke hari itu. Andai aku bisa mengatakan apa yang selama ini kupendam, aku ingin waktu diputar kembali. Andai aku tahu bahwa di hari itu aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kuinginkan, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi aku tahu bahwa keinginan itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi... Warn: Character Death


**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Oke, mungkin ini adalah hal paling random yg pernah Rina bikin… yah, karena sangat Random, begitu saja. Dan sekali lagi, ini main chara na gak RIN LEN! SUGOI! Rina ja kaget. Semoga saja ini gak terlalu panjang, dan juga ini OS! Jangan harap sequel~ Oh, dan ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu na Rin dengan judul sama meski inti cerita na beda! Rina ja gak tahu apa itu lagu arti na. Oke, jangan lupa untuk RnR ya nanti~ sekarang, selamat membaca!

**P.S. : Akhir2 nie, Rina sering bikin Friendship dengan hint Romance ya… ==;;**

**Warn: Chara Death, Alur Kecepetan  
**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Maafkan aku…_

Andai saja kau bisa mendengarnya…

_Kumohon jangan pergi…_

Andai saja kau bisa mendengarnya…

Andai saja kau bisa mendengar apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu… apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tapi, itu semua sudah tidak mungkin lagi… kau tak akan bisa mendengarku lagi… aku tak akan bisa mendengarmu lagi…

_Karena kau sudah tiada… kau telah pergi meninggalkanku…_

Aku melihat keluar jendela. Tanpa dirimu disampingku, dunia hanya berwarna kelabu di mataku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu penting… aku merasa bahwa keberadaanmu merupakan hal yang seharusnya terjadi. Tapi, saat aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi. Hal yang kukira merupakan sesuatu yang pasti, kini telah menghilang.

Aku sudah lupa, sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu semenjak kau pergi. Aku merasa seperti bertemu denganmu kemarin, tapi perpisahan yang terjadi terasa sangat cepat dan menyakitkan. Aku terjebak disini, semenjak kau tidak ada.

Aku ingin kembali ke hari itu… andai aku bisa kembali ke hari itu… tapi yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah kenangan akan hari itu…

Kubuka jendela yang ada di hadapanku, dan aku melihat keluar dari baliknya. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas… hari itu…

* * *

(_Flashback_)

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku memasuki SMA. Pihak sekolah memintaku untuk membuka tahun ajaran ini dengan pidato dariku, karena aku merupakan anak pemilik peringkat pertama dalam tes masuk. Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu berminat, tapi tak apalah.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, murid-murid sekolah yang lain datang berpasang-pasangan, atau berkelompok. Aku melihat diriku sendiri, tidak ada yang berjalan di sebelahku yang memiliki status sebagai teman.

"Kyaah!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menabrakku dari belakang, membuatku terjatuh ke depan, dan membuat kacamata yang kupakai ikut terjatuh. Aku mengambil kacamataku itu dan melihat lensanya retak. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Bukannya mataku jelek atau apa, tapi semua orang takut akan pandangan mataku, jadi aku menutupinya dengan kacamata.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" aku mendengar suara itu lagi dari belakangku, jujur aku tidak ingat tentangnya.

Aku segera melihat ke arahnya sambil memasukkan kacamataku ke dalam tas yang telah kuambil tadi. Dengan perlahan aku berdiri, karena aku tidak terlalu menderita luka akan tabrakan kecil itu.

"Tidak apa…" ujarku sambil melihat ke arah wajahnya, tanpa menggunakan kacamata tentunya.

Orang yang menabrakku tampak sendirian pula, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam, dan juga mata berwarna keemasan yang tampak seperti mata kucing saat ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk. Di belakang kepalanya terdapat pita berwarna hitam, hampir mirip dengan pita putih milikku yang kupasang di belakang kepala pula. Dia menata rambutnya dengan belahan samping dan poninya di tata dengan jepit rambut berwarna putih polos.

Dia melihat ke tanganku saat aku memandangnya, dia kemudian melihat ke mataku, sambil berkata, "A-apa kacamata anda baik-baik saja?" ujarnya dengan gugup.

Aku melihat ke arah kacamataku sekilas sebelum melihatnya lagi yang sepertinya nyaris menangis. Dengan tenang aku berkata, "Aku tidak membutuhkan benda itu sebenarnya. Kau sudah sedikit membantuku dengan melenyapkannya…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, tampak lega atas jawabanku. Dia kemudian melihat ke arahku dengan senyuman, dia kemudian mengatakan, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada mata indah yang disembunyikan di balik lensa itu. Ah, salam kenal, namaku Kagene Rui, murid angkatan terbaru disini," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Eh? Aku melihatnya dengan heran. Aku juga tidak membalas tangannya karena heran. Dia… tidak takut akan mataku?

"Kau tidak takut…?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan heran, dan secara alami tangannya ditarik kembali. Dia kemudian berkata, "Apa yang harus ditakutkan? Matamu indah, memiliki warna Sapphire yang sangat tajam dan indah. Lalu, rambutmu juga memiliki warna yang indah pula, tidak seperti di cat, jadi itu pasti alami. Kau tampak seperti putri kerajaan Eropa. Ah, apa kau blasteran?" ujarnya dengan tersenyum, tapi dengan nada yang terdengar penasaran.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan heran. Mataku… indah? Ini pertama kalinya orang lain selain orang tuaku memuji warna mataku.

Aku spontan melihat ke arah lain sambil berkata, "Iya, aku memiliki darah Inggris dari nenekku. Dan Eropa bukan kerajaan, bodoh, Eropa itu nama benua secara umum," ujarku dengan spontan ketus.

Buru-buru aku menutup mulutku yang judes. Aku kemudian melihat ke arahnya, yang tampak _shock_ mendengar perkataanku. Dia tampak terkejut, tapi setelah itu tampak ketakutan. Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan heran, dia tidak tampak marah kepadaku.

"A-a-a-a… ki-kita terlambat! Aku juga tidak tahu dimana aulanya! Bagaimana ini?" ujarnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Aku melihatnya dengan heran, kemudian melihat ke sekeliling sebelum ke arah jam tanganku. Kami masih memiliki waktu lama sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai. Tapi, kenapa dia bilang terlambat?

Dia tampak sangat panik, dan berjalan kesana kemari seperti orang linglung. Karena jengkel kuhentikan langkahnya. Dia tampak terkejut dan nyaris menangis lagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah jamnya. Jam di tangannya terlalu cepat setengah jam… pantas saja.

"Jam milikmu itu menunjukkan waktu yang salah, kita masih ada setengah jam sebelum upacara penerimaan," ujarku dengan nada dingin. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang yang salah mencocokkan waktu.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata, "Benarkah?". Aku sih hanya mengangguk, dan menahan tawaku. Sesaat kemudian dia melihat jam miliknya dan sekolah.

Setelah itu dia memasang wajah yang seakan mengatakan "Betapa bodohnya aku…" dan aku tak bisa menahan tawaku lagi. Dengan segera aku berbalik darinya dan tertawa.

Dia tampaknya kesal, karena tiba-tiba dia memukuliku dari belakang sambil berteriak, "Hwee, kau kejam! Kejam! Kejaaaaam!" ujarnya dengan wajah yang sangat lucu.

Aku menahan pukulannya sambil tertawa melihat reaksinya. Namun, aku memotong serangannya sambil berkata, "Tapi kita akan benar-benar terlambat jika terus begini… jadi ayo kita ke aula," ujarku dengan tertawa.

Dia berhenti menyerang saat aku mengatakannya, dan dia berkata, "Ah, benar juga. Ayo kita pergi bersama!" ujarnya dengan semangat.

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, dia segera menarikku bersamanya. Tangannya yang menggandeng tanganku terasa hangat… itulah yang kupikirkan.

* * *

Kini aku sudah ada di kelas yang kebetulan sama dengan Kagene Rui, kalau aku tidak salah ingat namanya. Aku duduk di bangku paling depan tepat di depan meja guru. Dia sendiri duduk di sampingku karena nama kami yang bersebelahan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar kaget, mengetahui bahwa Rin adalah peringkat pertama pada saat tes masuk!" ujarnya dengan nada kagum.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mendengar perkataannya. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana warna wajahnya ketika dia melihatku yang beranjak dari kursi di sebelahnya dan memberikan pidato di depan. Wajahnya melongo dan tampak tidak percaya.

Dia juga mulai memanggilku dengan nama depan, meski aku belum pernah mengawali pembicaraan dengannya. Aku tahu dia memintaku memanggilnya Rui, sama seperti dia memanggilku dengan nama Rin.

Setelah kejadian itu, ketika aku melihat ke samping, Rui selalu ada di sebelahku. Saat aku memasuki OSIS, Rui juga memasukinya dan ketika aku menjadi ketua OSIS, dia ada di sampingku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

Aku dan Rui selalu bersama, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani mendekatiku. Semua orang takut akan mataku yang tidak memakai kacamata. Lebih tepatnya, aku sudah berusaha untuk membeli kacamata baru, tapi Rui selalu menyitanya, karena menurutnya kacamata tidak cocok denganku, jadi aku menyerah saja membeli kacamata baru.

Ketika hari-hari ujian, Rui sering meminta ajaranku, meski dia tidak mengertinya, tapi tetap kuberitahu saja sih. Rui itu anak yang bodoh dalam pelajaran, meski dia lumayan dalam sosial, karena itulah dia bisa menjadi wakil ketua OSIS.

Tapi, tetap saja… meski kami selalu bersama, aku tidak bisa memanggil Rui dengan namanya… karena aku takut, bahwa kami akan terlalu dekat dan aku takut untuk kehilangannya…

"Hei, Rin, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Kagene-san? Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Rui, kan?" ujarnya setiap kali kami hanya berdua saja, entah itu untuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS, maupun tugas kelas.

Dan setiap kali itu juga, aku hanya bisa menjawab, "Tidak, aku hanya…"

Lalu setelah itu Rui akan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tak apa, jika hingga sekarang Rin merasa ragu. Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku akan menunggu hingga saat dimana TsundeRin mau mengakui aku sebagai temannya," ujarnya.

Dan setiap kali itulah, aku akan mengejarnya karena dia memberiku nama TsundeRin, meski sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit senang, karena ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mendekatkan diri kepadaku meski omonganku sangatlah pedas.

Hingga hari itu…

Hari itu, aku melihatnya di kelas bersama dengan seseorang yang lain. Seorang cowok lebih tepatnya. Wajah cowok itu tampak memerah saat mereka berdua bercakap-cakap. Melihat hal itu dadaku menjadi sakit.

Aku tahu Rui tidak hanya memiliki aku saja di dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja akan ada hari dimana dia menemukan kekasih dan meninggalkanku. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk menghalangi Rui… aku… bukanlah siapa-siapa…

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kakiku membawaku pergi dari kelas. Aku melarikan diri… dari tempat itu.

Entah sejak kapan, cowok itu selalu mengikutiku dan juga Rui. Rui selalu membawanya ketika dia menemuiku. Aku hanya melihatnya tanpa perasaan, aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku hanya mengingat matanya yang memiliki warna yang sama sepertiku. Aku tak tahu namanya, atau lebih tepatnya aku tak mengetahui namanya.

Rui sering berbicara dengan cowok itu sambil berbicara denganku yang menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugasku. Aku tidak mau berbicara, aku tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada Rui ataupun cowok itu. Hubunganku dan Rui yang seperti ini berlangsung hingga kami mencapai kelas 3 SMA.

Pada saat itu, kelasku dan Rui terpisah jauh, namun aku sekelas dengan cowok yang selalu dibawa Rui saat kami kelas 2 itu. Aku tidak menyapanya, aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Dia mencoba berbicara, tapi aku menolak keberadaannya.

Rui… Rui… apakah dia masih tetap menganggapku sebagai temannya sampai sekarang? Jika benar, Rui menyukai orang itu… bukankah sebaiknya aku mendukungnya?

Hubungan dingin diantaraku dan Rui berlangsung terus, hingga beberapa hari dimana kami akan lulus dari SMA. Aku diterima di universitas Tokyo atas rekomendasi sekolah, sementara Rui diterima di universitas lain di Hokkaido. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana berbicara dengan Rui, karena Rui yang selalu memulai pembicaraan di antara kami.

Setelah mengikuti pesta perpisahan OSIS, aku segera pulang ke rumah, untuk menghindari Rui. Aku tidak mau melihatnya, aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku bukan lagi teman Rui. Rui yang dikelilingi banyak orang yang menyukainya, aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku tidak termasuk disana.

Tapi, saat aku berlari di koridor, hendak melarikan diri, aku merasakan tangan yang menahanku dan memaksaku berhenti. Aku melihat ke pemilik tangan itu dan melihat Rui yang melihatku dengan tatapan serius.

Dalam sepersekian detik, pandangan mata kami bertemu. Namun, dengan segera aku menarik tanganku lagi dan melarikan diri. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rui… karena entah sejak kapan, aku tidak mau Rui meninggalkanku.

Esoknya, aku melihat Rui lagi yang bersama dengan cowok itu. Rui tampak sedang menyemangatinya sementara dia tampak sedikit terpuruk.

Aku hendak berbalik dan membiarkan mereka sendirian, saat aku mendengar Rui berkata, "Jangan patah semangat. Rin itu memang sedikit seperti itu, tapi jika kau berusaha, pasti kau bisa mengetahuinya," ujar Rui.

Entah kenapa perkataan itu membuat amarahku mendidih. Dan itu membuatku terdiam di tempatku. Aku kemudian mendengar, "Jika tentang Kagamine-san, Kagene-san tahu banyak ya," ujar suara cowok itu dengan pelan.

Aku melihat ke belakangku, dan entah kenapa aku ingin berteriak kepada mereka. Rui, bukanlah temanku, kami bukanlah teman… bagi Rui aku hanya… orang lain… hanya aku yang menganggap Rui sebagai temanku… Rui tidak… menganggapku seperti itu…

"Jika itu tentang Rin… entah mengapa aku ingin mengetahuinya… tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia sepertinya marah…" ujar Rui.

Aku tidak tahan lagi! Hingga kapan dia akan merasa sungkan dengan keberadaanku?

Dengan segera aku menampakkan diriku dan melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan terdinginku. Aku tidak mau membuat Rui terganggu akan kehadiranku. Aku tak ingin dia merasa terbebani denganku. Karena itulah aku… aku ingin mendukung hubungannya dengan cowok itu dan meninggalkanku.

"Jangan bercanda! Memang siapa kau, Kagene-san!" ujarku dengan berteriak ke arahnya.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut. Cowok di sampingnya juga tampak kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kita tidak pernah menjadi teman! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman! Kau hanya terus-terusan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi! Itu benar-benar menggangguku!" teriakku.

Tidak… tidak… bukan ini yang ingin kukatakan… aku selalu merasa dia adalah temanku. Meskipun Rui tidak menganggapku, aku…

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Pergi saja kau dengan cowok itu! Aku tidak peduli!" teriakku lagi.

Entah mengapa, dadaku terasa jauh lebih sesak. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang mudah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan namanya? Kenapa yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah kata-kata yang melukai perasaan Rui saja?

"Kagamine-san, bukankah itu keterlaluan?" aku mendengar suara cowok itu setelah aku menyelesaikan teriakanku.

Aku melihat ke arahnya yang sepertinya sedang melindungi Rui dari perkataanku. Tatapannya melihatku dengan tajam, membuatku merasakan rasa takut. Mata yang seperti mata milikku itu, warnanya yang menyerupai mataku... semua itu membuatku takut.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku sendiri juga tidak mau mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Selama 1 tahun ini aku ingin mengatakan agar Rui bisa berbahagia dengan cowok ini, agar dia tidak perlu mempedulikanku lagi. Tapi yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata kasar

"Rin tidak pernah serius dengan perkataannya yang menusuk itu…" ujar Rui dengan melihatku.

Aku mengalihkan mataku dari pandangannya dan melanjutkan teriakanku, "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku! Jangan menganggap kau tahu segalanya!" ujarku dengan mengutuk diriku sendiri selama aku mengatakannya.

"Rin…" Rui berjalan selangkah mendekatiku.

Aku melihatnya dengan takut. Tidak, aku tidak mau… jika aku menerimanya, maka itu akan membuatku makin merasa bersalah.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriakku dengan melangkah mundur.

Rui menghentikan langkahnya, seperti perkataanku. Aku melihat ke arah lain lagi, sebelum berkata, "Aku… aku… aku sangat membencimu…" ujarku perlahan.

Saat aku mengetahuinya, aku melarikan diri lagi. Setelah mengatakan bahwa aku membenci Rui, aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah membencinya, tapi kenapa mulutku berkata seperti itu?

Dari belakang, aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara Rui yang memanggilku. Suara itu semakin mendekat setiap kali aku melangkah. Aku tidak mau terkejar, aku tidak mau… Rui melihatku menangis.

Air mata yang mengalir dari pipiku, membawa rasa kesalku yang tidak mau berkata jujur. Aku hanya akan melukai Rui dengan mulutku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak mau membuatnya terluka. Aku tidak mau membuat Rui sedih. Aku menyayangi Rui, karena dia adalah temanku yang paling baik.

Saat aku keluar dari gedung sekolah, kelopak bunga Sakura yang bertaburan menghiasi jalanku. Di hari dimana aku dan Rui pertama kali bertemu, Sakura juga bertaburan seperti ini.

Tapi, suara Rui yang memanggil namaku menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak bisa mengulanginya lagi. Demi Rui, aku harus melepaskan ikatanku dengannya. Aku berlari menyeberangi jalan, tanpa melihat jalan yang kulalui.

Saat aku mengetahuinya, aku mendengar suara bel mobil yang sangat kencang, yang membuatku berpaling ke arah dimana mobil itu sudah sangat dekat dan melaju dengan cepat ke arahku tanpa bisa menghentikannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku sekarang ini, karena yang kupikirkan hanyalah, aku akan mati...

"Rin, bahaya!" saat aku mendengar suara itu, aku melihat ke arah Rui yang dengan kedua tangan yang terjulur ke arahku, mendorongku dari jalan raya.

Aku bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku, saat tubuhku terdorong ke sisi jalan yang lain, dan dalam sekilas, aku melihat Rui yang mendorongku, tertabrak mobil dan tergeletak di hadapanku. Aku tidak mati... karena Rui... menggantikanku...

"R-Rui…" wajahku menjadi pucat saat aku melihat genangan darah berwarna merah yang mengalir hingga mengenai ujung kakiku.

Rui tidak menjawab perkataanku, selama aku bergerak mendekatinya dan menyentuh wajahnya yang dihiasi darah berwarna merah itu.

Aku melihat wajahnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata, seraya aku melihat Rui yang membuka matanya, dan menggerakkan tangannya yang berwarna merah ke wajahku. Dia berkata, "Kau… tidak apa-apa… Rin?" ujarnya dengan terputus-putus.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku tak bisa menjawab perkataannya. Suaraku menghilang entah kemana sekarang ini. Aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi aku tidak bisa… Rui... menggantikanku... setelah aku mengatakan hal-hal buruk kepadanya tadi...

"Aku… mendengar… akhirnya… kau memanggilku… Rui…" ujar Rui dengan membelai pipiku dengan tangannya perlahan.

Aku segera menggenggam tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sekelilingku, yang kupikirkan hanyalah Rui yang ada di depan mataku.

"Matamu… indah… Rin… kita… adalah sahabat… tapi Rin… kau… terlalu… tidak jujur…" ujarnya dengan tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Aku menggeleng lagi, dia kemudian berkata, "Saat terakhir… aku ingin… mendengar… Rin memanggilku… Rui…" ujar Rui dengan pelan.

Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku, aku kemudian memanggilnya, "R-Rui… kumohon… jangan…" ujarku dengan terisak-isak.

"Aku… berdo'a… agar… Rin… bisa… mendapat… kebahagiaan… setelah… aku… pergi…" ujar Rui dengan terputus-putus.

Rui kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahku, dan saat aku mengetahuinya, tangannya yang kugenggam terjatuh ke tanah dan matanya tertutup.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi… karena pandanganku menjadi gelap dan aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Saat aku terjaga, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Aku tak bisa berbicara, aku tak bisa membedakan warna, aku juga tak bisa mendengar lagi.

Aku sudah rusak… itulah yang mereka katakan.

(_Flashback End_)

* * *

Aku menaiki jendela yang ada di kamarku dan duduk disana. Menimang-nimang pilihan antara duduk saja atau harus menjatuhkan diri saja. Kamarku ini terletak di lantai 7, jadi jika aku jatuh, maka aku akan mati.

Sudah beberapa kali aku berpikir untuk melakukannya. Tapi, setiap kali itu pulalah, aku mengurungkannya. Jika Rui melihatku, dia pasti akan memarahiku. Karena itulah, aku tidak begitu berpikir untuk mati.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku ditarik ke belakang oleh sesuatu. Sehingga aku terjatuh, atau itulah yang kukira, namun kakiku melayang-layang di udara, ada seseorang yang menggendongku.

Aku melihat siapa yang menggendongku dan melihat seseorang yang tidak kukenal, meski aku tahu bahwa dia bukanlah dokter yang biasa menanganiku. Aku melihat ke arah matanya, meski warnanya abu-abu… aku merasa pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya.

Dia kemudian mendudukkanku di pinggir tempat tidurku, dan menatapku dengan tajam. Aku balas menatapnya sambil mengingat-ingat dimana aku pernah melihat mata itu. Satu-satunya pasang mata yang pernah menatapku seperti itu…

"_Kagamine-san, bukankah itu keterlaluan?" _ah, benar… ada seseorang yang pernah berbicara kepadaku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Aku mengikuti gerakannya, ketika dia mengambil tensi dan mengecek keadaanku. Aku mengingatnya… warna bola mata yang memiliki pancaran yang sama sepertiku… tatapan mata yang dingin dan juga menusuk…

Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya seperti akan berbicara. Aku ingin mendengarnya... dan itulah yang terjadi... aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang sekarang ini berbicara...

"Meski kau tidak bisa mendengarku, namaku adalah Kagamine Len. Hah, tapi kau juga tidak akan membalasnya… kita dulu pernah bertemu saat SMA. Yah, tapi kau pasti tidak ingat juga. Haah, kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini sih… aku kan dokternya…" ujarnya dengan wajah yang berubah-ubah.

Entah kenapa, aku ingin memberi dia komentar. Kunaikkan jari telunjuk tangan kananku, sehingga aku menunjuknya. Lalu aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku dan berkata, "Orang… aneh… mirip… seperti… Rui…" ujarku menghina.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan mata terkejut. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, dan aku kini bisa melihatnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire sepertiku, warna rambutnya yang juga mirip sepertiku. Lalu perkataannya yang sangat ceria, seperti Rui. Hari-hari dimana aku tidak mau mengakui keberadaannya mengisi kepalaku kembali.

"Kagamine-san, kau berbicara barusan bukan…?" ujarnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela, di luar sana, bunga Sakura berguguran, dan membuatku sadar bahwa sekarang musim semi. Pantulan wajahku di jendela, seakan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mencapai umur 20-an. Ternyata waktu sudah berlalu cukup banyak…

"Hei, aku berbicara disini! Bisakah kau mendengarkan?" ujarnya dengan nada jengkel.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya. Dia tampak terkejut kutertawakan, karena sepertinya aku sudah lupa untuk melakukannya. Kali ini… aku akan mencobanya lagi… karena Rui ingin aku… berbahagia, karena itulah dia rela menggantikanku…

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali Kagamine Len. Namaku adalah Kagamine Rin. Mulai sekarang dan nanti, aku akan lumayan bergantung padamu… dan kuperingatkan mulutku itu pedas sekali," ujarku dengan mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia, Len, tampak terkejut melihatku, dia kemudian membalas tanganku sambil berkata, "Karena ini Rumah Sakit, aku meminta kau memanggilku sebagai dokter. Aku sudah merasakan pedasnya mulutmu itu, Kagamine-san, jangan khawatir," ujarnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

Saat aku melihat senyumnya, dadaku terasa hangat. Selama bertahun-tahun ini, aku sudah melupakan bagaimana itu hidup, dan kini aku diberi kesempatan untuk merasakannya lagi. Rui… meski aku tidak bisa mendengarmu lagi… bolehkan aku melanjutkan apa yang sempat kutinggalkan?

Aku hanya membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman dariku. Benar, aku akan melanjutkan hidupku lagi, dimulai dari menerima orang ini…

* * *

**~THE END~**

* * *

_**Oke, makin lama, ini makin gak nyambung buat Rina. Tapi, entahlah kalo minna nyambung dengan ceritanya. Oke, karena sudah males ngomong, Rina pamit dulu ya! Jaa~ eh, jangan lupa tekan tombol Review di bawah ini, okay!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
